merpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crystalline
Main= Crystalline Fallirus Arka, also known as Crystalline, is a character of the Meropolis Series and an important character throughout the years. She is the current queen of Meropolis and most of the ocean. She is known for being very pacifistic, but was recently discovered to have had a secret she kept from everyone. Appearance Crystalline, in her Merwolf state, is first seen in Merlin's projection with white outline and blue haze as being "very feminine and beautiful, with a long strand of crimped hair dripping down below the length of her chin on the left side." She is also described initially as being "quite stern", and "similar to Karali, but older." When she is seen in full form by Quinn, she is described as being grey with light, diamond-like blue eyes and light blue scales. Her nose is meshy and dog-like, similar to Karali's, and she has ear tufts that perk up or down depending on her moods. She has a "slightly heavy tail" that acts as a train trailing behind her. She is said to wield a gold scepter with a crystal as a jewel. Her finger webbing is not described. As a Shark, she becomes swathed in toxic cartilage that forms a dull grey body, with a darker grey line down the middle of her chest. Her mouth becomes a maw filled with many more teeth, her sclera turns black, and she develops all other shark features, save for still retaining slight Human and Merwolf features. As a Merwolf, her only true source of clothing are her scale patterns and a semi-transparent shawl. The scale patterns are specifically torn in such a way that shows cleavage and a feminine figure, and the shawl is only first equipped at the end of TSOK. As a Shark, her main source of coverage to hide the line (which is a major tell of a shifter's true identity) is a sinister purple cloak that covers the neck and acts like a Royal's tail as it trails. Near the collar is a golden crescent moon. Despite being a queen, neither she or any queen in Meropolan history wears a crown. Personality Crystalline is gentle and pacifistic. Not much else is known about her due to the fact that she preferred to live life in seclusion and away from the public eye. However, as the Shark Chieftain, she becomes ruthless and cruel, even going as far as to try and kill her husband in an attempt to further her goals. For a while, it was presumed that the Chieftain was Crystalline's alter-ego, until she revealed she was in full control of what she was doing and supposedly knew why she was doing it. Powers and Abilities Crystalline is shown to be proficient in many skills throughout the series. Combat Crystalline does not fight back. As the Chieftain, however, she fought using a wooden harpoon broken off the Little Mermaid and Crystalline's magic. Hydrokenesis Crystalline can create whirlpools and various other water constructs at will. Knowledge Crystalline is shown to have immense smarts of the sea in general and of her home world. To some extent, she also knows of the human world. She also knows a lot about being a queen. Shape-shifting After her defeat by Quinn's hands, Crystalline regains her Merwolf appearance, and is able to freely switch back to her Shark appearance at will. |-|History= Pre-Story While Crystalline's birth era is unknown, it's made very clear that she was once the daughter of Ordsval, and that her sister is Corquanta. Markahlihnni soon showed up and took away Ordsval's position as king and married Crystalline. Together, they had two children. Sometime after Karali returned, she vanished without a trace. It can be presumed that like another disappearance, she became something else also. Shortly after her disappearance, the Shark Chieftain appeared and began to wreak havoc across Meropolis. |-|Trivia= *Crystalline is one of the many characters whose sexual orientation is unknown. *Crystalline is one of the few characters who was created after the original story and into the main. Then again, she did technically exist in the original manuscript, but her character was deceased and was only going to be mentioned, never physically seen. *Crystalline was born on the 30th day of Leaf-Bare, which is equivalent to the 30th day of September. *Crystalline's name is a word, not so much a name. However, one of her nicknames, Crystal, is. It is Latin, but much like "Crystalline", it only means "crystal" or "glass." *Crystalline's fate has mostly remained consistent. *Crystalline does not have any photos that are clear from the original manuscript, except for one. However, there are several pictures of her other identity. |-|Gallery= As Drawn by S. Please do not add images that are not important to the article, such as fan art or things that are not directly related to the character. Only verified pictures are allowed. Crystalline2.png Crystalline1.png Original Manuscript Only S. has access to the original manuscript, so as stated above, do not upload fan art or any other pictures to this section. IMG 0244.jpg|At bottom right Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Queens Category:Meropolan Natives Category:Arka Family Category:Alive Category:Royalty Category:Unknown Orientation Category:Fallirus Family Category:Shifters